


Expression

by itbeajen



Series: Osamutober [2020] [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Osamutober, Pre-Time Skip, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Sometimes no one knows what he's thinking, but as long as you do that's all that matters.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Series: Osamutober [2020] [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948825
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Osamutober





	Expression

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #20 for Osamutober  
> Expressions /ɪkˈsprɛʃ ən/  
> noun  
> a look on someone's face that conveys a particular emotion.

Between Osamu and Atsumu, Osamu has always seemed to be the one with the least expressive of the two. He always looked bored or sleepy, and rarely did he ever look like he was enjoying his time. 

Many people have asked you why you even date such a dull looking man. Sure, Osamu looked handsome whether or not he was super expressive, but people were wrong when they say that he's super dull and boring.

The rare moments where anyone ever seemed to see any emotion in him was during volleyball, or because of Atsumu. Usually it was both. It was almost as if Atsumu had taken every last drop of expressiveness that Osamu could have had when they were both sharing their mother's womb together. 

Yet on the court, the liveliness in his eyes were unmistakable. There was a flame that burned within him for volleyball, and while it may not burn as strongly or as brightly as Atsumu's, he still had one. 

Osamu was as greedy as Atsumu was and always yearned for more. He enjoyed the thrill of facing off against tougher opponents, and while he may not have enjoyed it as much as his twin does, he still does like the adrenaline that courses through his entire body. Even if volleyball was exhausting and even if he does question why he does it so much - was it for Atsumu or was it to _beat_ Atsumu he’ll never know - he does enjoy it enough for him to actually be relatively expressive during it.

Off the court and in the classroom, Osamu had the external appearance of a calm and stoic man, yet everyone knew for a fact that while he may look calm and stoic, the boy was sleepy, tired, and hungry. Osamu was known to be a glutton amongst his friends, and while others may not see it as often since Osamu always runs off to eat with his volleyball members, and maybe occasionally you. 

But when he’s with you, he doesn’t have to feel bad about being a glutton since you’ve always made far more food than necessary. He wasn’t sure if it was because you knew that he enjoyed your cooking, or if you were just always generous. Osamu has always noticed how you got along with everyone in your class since you tended to make more food than necessary. Oftentimes, Osamu would feel jealous that Suna got to get your morning snacks whenever you came into class. He wished he was in the same class as you. But sharing lunch with you and Suna every other day, and occasionally dragging Atsumu with him. 

It was during these lunch excursions that you found him to be so much more expressive than before. There was a light in his eyes that was different from the one that burned when he ate delicious foods, and there was that small smile that was only ever shown when he was eating. It was always an interesting sight to see. 

It was the only time you've ever seen him with that smile was then. Though for you, that was enough. After all, you knew that no matter what others said, Osamu had more than enough expressions in his arsenal. 

Perhaps it was because of your relationship with him that you were able to decipher every single minute expression from him. It took you awhile to actually be able figure it out, but in the beginning it was hard to see what made him tick or what made him happy. But you can tell from his actions and occasionally his words that he appreciated you. 

Even if no one else understood his expressions, and even if people said he was expressionless, you knew for a fact that it was a lie. And that much is evident when you wake him up in the morning with a soft smile and he responds with a smile that mirrored yours, yet was even brighter than yours.


End file.
